Jo Taylor
Josephine Marie "Jo" Taylor was the new girl at the Palm Woods and was Kendall's girlfriend. She is from North Carolina. She is portrayed by Katelyn Tarver. She is an aspiring singer and actress, although we've yet to hear her sing. She first appeared in Big Time Love Song, where the guys were battling it out to see who would get to date her. Following these events, it was only Kendall who kept on insisting on Jo to give him a chance, but she kept turning him down telling him she had a boyfriend back home, when in reality, she had no boyfriend and only said that because her career went first and boys second. She eventually began spending more time with Kendall and was finally acknowledged as Kendall's girlfriend in the end-of-year, Palm Woods school dance. She and Kendall had their first kiss on the cheek in Big Time Video, when Kendall thought she was leaving the Palm Woods because she had a suitcase in hand. Their first REAL kiss was in Big Time Concert, when Kendall and his friends were leaving to go back to Minnesota. Jo is considered a recurring character, although she has currently appeared in this episodes: Season 1 *Big Time Love Song *Big Time Break *Big Time Party *Big Time Terror *Big Time Dance *Big Time Sparks *Big Time Concert Season 2 *Welcome Back Big Time *Big Time Girlfriends *Big Time Halloween *Big Time Sneakers *Big Time Pranks *Big Time Christmas *Big Time Crush *Big Time Beach Party *Big time Prom Kings *Big Time Break-Up 'Personality' ﻿She is very serious minded as implied in her decision to put her career first before boys. In her debut episode, Jo appears to show the typical girl crush character traits; just a simple background character with no real substance. However in later episodes, she shows she can be quite foul tempered, clingy, sarcastic, cunning and tricky which is very rare for girlfriend characters in TV shows. She is sometimes stubborn, just like Kendall, this is consider the reason for their fights, like in Big Time Crush . She stated in Big Time Party that she hates hockey, which is very surprising for Kendall causing him to choke while drinking. Also, in the same episode, she agreed with Kendall that they both like tricking building managers and dancing. She also ask whether Kendall likes ice dancing, bubble tea , romantic vampire novels, ballet dancing, fine arts, and Scandinavian cheese, hinting that she likes them. She is also good at pranking as seen in Big Time Pranks where she and Katie end up being the last girls standing in the prank war. This thereby depicts her competitive side which was also shown again in Big Time Crush where she and Kendall "compete" about whose girl will get to be Carlos' date at the movie Kiss and Tell. Relationships Jo seems to get along with most of the people at the Palm Woods. She is good friends with Camille whom she met in Big Time Love Song. She is also good friends with Jett Stetson, her co-star from NewTown High. She has been dating Kendall since Big Time Dance. Kendall and Jo have a romantic & sweet relationship, but often get jealous of each other & have fights, but they always end up making up in the end, but when she gets the opportunity to act in a movie in New Zealand, Kendall becomes the supportive boyfriend and tells her to go do the movie. (See Jendall) She also gets along quite well with Logan, Carlos and James. Trivia *She seems to like to braid her hair. *She once dressed up as a dude, a short lady, a hippie, a stewardess, and a zookeeper. *She has a black belt in judo as seen in Big Time Break. *She comes from North Carolina. *In Big Time Break-Up, she left to go to New Zealand because she is filming a movie there for three years. *The screensaver on her phone is a picture of Kendall. *There is a possiblity that she may return during Season 3. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Teens